It is an ever-growing trend by different authorities that old buildings and monuments be preserved so as to maintain the legacy of old ages. Such buildings are often fitted with their original window systems which at times are extremely old and in many cases are no longer suitable for use. Even more so, such window systems may be unstable and loosely fitted within the opening in the wall in a manner which may be dangerous to inhabitants or visitors within the structure. Still another problem concerned in particular with old buildings, but restricted thereto, is the weakness of the walls, which may at times be vulnerable themselves.
It is also an ever-growing requirement to provide public buildings and government institutes with blast-resistant and reinforced window systems suitable for confronting terrorist attacks and the like.
A variety of blast-resistant windows and such window systems are available. However, for most such reinforced systems it is required to remove the original window system which, as mentioned hereinabove, does not suit the present case. Furthermore, it is a requirement that such a reinforced window system may be easily removed, e.g. at times when it is not required to have a reinforced window system, or for exposing the original window, maintenance thereof, cleaning, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel reinforced window system which, on the one hand, provides a reliable blast-resistant window system and, on the other hand, is easily fitted into an opening of a wall also in case the opening is pre-fitted with an existing window system. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a window system which is easily removed and is mounted back into place with minimum skill required.